Come Back to Me
by MoonlightSpirit
Summary: When Kagome goes back to her time for supplies, the well seals itself, ending the newfound romance between Inuyasha and Kagome. Years pass with each of them trying to reach the other. What will happen? Songfic to 'If Only Tears Could Bring You Back'.


**I've been thinking of this story for a while and finally got the chance to type it up. Here's **_**Come Back to Me**_**.**

_**PLEASE READ THIS: **_Normal print **is Kagome's time and **_**Italizied Print **_**is the feudal era.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the song **_**If Only Tears Could Bring You Back**_**.**

The sun shone brightly on the day after the defeat of Naraku. Everyone had thankfully made it out alive, but that wasn't the only thing. The night before the battle, Inuyasha and Kagome had confessed their love for each other. Which brings us to the present. Inuyasha and Kagome were by the well, wrapped in a tender embrace.

"Do you _have _to go now?" Inuyasha complained.

"Inuyasha, I just need to get some supplies and clothes," Kagome said, looking up into his amber eyes, "And then I'll come right back. It'll only take twenty minutes." She stood on her tiptoes and softly kissed Inuyasha's lips.

"I'll be right back," she promised. Kagome jumped into the well, the familiar light surrounding her. When back in her time, she jumped out and practically skipped to her house.

"Kagome, is that you?" her mother asked.

"Yeah, I just came to get some supplies," Kagome said, "Then I'm leaving." Kagome raced around the house, grabbing whatever she needed, eager to get back to Inuyasha. She raced out the house again to the well. She jumped in...and landed painfully on her knees at the bottom.

"Ouch," Kagome said, rubbing her sore knees. Her brow furrowed. Where was the light? She was still in her time. Kagome climbed out and climbed back in. Still nothing. Se did this about ten more times before collapsing at the bottom of the well, tears streaming down her cheeks. She began to dig frantically, as if she could dig her way to the feudal era.

"Come on," she mumbled, "Work. Please."

_**Inuyasha sat impatiently against the well. An hour had passed and Kagome still wasn't back. He decided to go after her. Inuyasha jumped into the well, but instead of traveling to Kagome's time, landed at the bottom of the well, still in the feudal era.**_

_**"What the hell?" he mumbled to himself. He climbed out and jumped back in again. He did this over and over and was still doing it when Miroku, Sango and Shippo appeared.**_

_**"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" Shippo asked.**_

_**"This damn well won't work!" Inuyasha said angrily.**_

_**"Maybe it sealed itself," Sango said sadly. Inuyasha glared at Sango.**_

_**"Don't say that!" Inuayasa snarled at her. Sango frowned at him.**_

_**"Don't take your anger out on me!" she retorted.**_

_**"Then keep your damn mouth shut!" Inuyasha shouted. **_

_**"Inuyasha," Miroku said sternly, "Calm down. I'm sure Kagome will come back soon. Let's just go to Kaede's and wait."**_

_**"I'm staying here," Inuyasha said, jumping back in the well. He heard Sango, Miroku and Shippo walk away. Inuyasha dug uselessly at the bottom of the well. To his frustration, he felt tears burn in his eyes blurring his vision.**_

"Inuyasha," Kagome called out, tears streaming down her cheeks, "Inuyasha!" The well couldn't seal itself. She had to get back to Inuyasha. She just had to. She couldn't live without him.

_How will I start tomorrow without you here?_

_Who's heart will guide me when all the answers disappear?_

_Is it too late, are you too far gone to stay?_

_Best friends forever should never have to go away_

_**"Damn it, work!" Inuyasha shouted, his tears hitting the bottom of the well. After all they had been through, Kagome couldn't leave him now. He loved her. There was no one else like Kagome. No one that had her cheerfulness or warmth or love. Inuyasha angrily punched the bottom of the well.**_

_What will I do, you know I'm only half without you_

_How will I make it through?_

Sobs shook Kagome's body as she sat at the cold bottom of the well. This couldn't be happening. It had to be a dream. A nightmare. She watched her tears hit the bottom of the well as she prayed for the familiar light to appear.

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_  
What I would do, what I would give if you returned to me_

_Someday, somehow, someway_

_If only tears could bring you back, to me_

**Four Years Later**

Kagome lay on her bed, staring at the wall. Even four years later, she still lived with her mother. She just couldn't leave the shrine, the last thing that connected her to Inuyasha. She tried to move out on numerous occasions, but it was just to painful.

Kagome still cried when she thought of the day the well sealed itself. Her mother, looking for Buyo who had come into the shrine found her crying at the bottom of the well. It took her mother almost an hour and a half to tear Kagome away from the well. Kagome felt tears fall down her cheeks as she cried again. She thought the pain of losing Inuyasha would eventually go away. That's what her mother had told her. But the pain was still there, as fresh and painful as the day she lost him.

_I've cried you an ocean, if you'll sail on home again_

_  
Waves of emotion will carry you I know they can_

Sometimes, Kagome would jump into the well, hoping the light would surround her again. But, of course, it didn't. Sometimes Kagome would jump into the well, not expecting to see the light, but sitting at the bottom with her knees drawn up into her chest, sobbing.

_Just like love guides you, and your heart will chart the course_

_Soon you'll be drifting into the arms of your true love_

_Look in my eyes, you'll see a million tears have gone by, and still their not dry_

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_  
What I would do, what I would give if you returned to me_

_Someday, somehow, someway_

_If only tears could bring you back, to me_

_**Inuyasha sat at the bottom of the well. Four years had passed since it sealed itself. Everyday, Inuyasha would jump into the well, hoping for the light that would take him to Kagome. But it never came. Other times, he just sat at the bottom of the well, the occasional tear falling down his cheek. He longed to hold Kagome again. To feel her soft pink lips again hers. He would shout to the heavens that he loved her.**_

_I'd hold you close, and shout the words I've only whispered before_

_For one more chance, for one last ounce_

_Inside of me that I would not have known_

**One Year Later**

Kagome walked down the street of her town. She had finally moved out her mothers house and got a small house not far from the shrine. Only about a block. She didn't want to be to far from the shrine. As she walked along the sidewalk, Kagome was so lost in her thoughts that she wasn't paying attention to where she was going. She bumped right into something. She expected to land flat on her but, but instead, a strong pair of arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her close to a hard chest.

"You should watch where you're going Kagome," a familiar deep voice. Kagome, her eyes wide with shock, looked up into the familar pair of amber eyes.

"Inu-Inuyasha?" she said quietly. It looked like Inuyasha, but he was dressed differently. He had on dark jeans, black sneakers, a red shirt and a black leather jacket. A red beret was on his head, covering his ears. Inuyasha grinned at her.

"Nice to see you too," he said. Suddenly, Kagome flung her arms around Inuyasha's neck, crying into his chest.

"It's really you," she sobbed.

_If only tears could bring you back to me_

_If only love could find a way_

_  
What I would do, what I would give if you returned to me_

_Someday, somehow, someway_

_If my tears could bring you back, to me_

Inuyasha wrapped his arms around Kagome, kissing the top of her head.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered into her hair, "I've waited five hundred years to hold you like this again."

"I've missed you too," Kagome said. Suddenly, another voice said, "Aw, look at the happy couple." Kagome looked up to see three familiar people behind Inuyasha. One was a man about Inuyasha's age with black hair tied back in a ponytail, dark blue eyes wearing a button down purple shirt, black jeans and dark purple sneakers. His arm was around the waist of a young women a bit older than Kagome with waist long dark brown hair and dark eyes wearing a spaghetti strap pink dress lined with swirly green designs, that reached her knees, and pink high heeled shoes. She was holding a green tote bag. Inside the tote bag was a tan colored cat with wide red eyes. Next to the woman was a boy about fourteen with long red hair pulled back into a ponytail wearing a red and bue striped shirt, jeans and green sneakers. Kagome's eyes widened again.

"I think she's in shock," said the woman, "Don't you remember us Kagome?" Kagome nodded slowly.

"Sango? Miroku? Shippo? Kirara?" Kagome said slowly. They all grinned at her.

"But how?" Kagome asked Inuyasha.

"Don't you remember my wish on the jewel?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome thought back and gasped.

"You wished for all of us to have the same life span as you," Kagome said, "So we could all be together." Inuyasha nodded.

"We're all together again," Kagome said, smiling brightly for the first times in years. Everything was finally as it should be.

**There's **_**Come Back to Me**_**. I hope you liked it! Please Review!**


End file.
